


Tales of the Underrealm

by TheUnderrealmVoid



Series: The Underrealm Saga [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnderrealmVoid/pseuds/TheUnderrealmVoid
Summary: Since it's creation the Underrealm has been riddled with fights, betrayal and hate. But it's not the worst life.Those whose only purpose and goal is murder have no need for peace.However things always seem to change.Lord Zalgo returns after thousands of years of slumber. And for the first time in the history of the Underrealm the gangs have to assemble.How can there be anything else than havoc when a bunch of murderers, cannibals und supernatural entities clash in one place?But more importantly: What does the Slenderman have to do with this?---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This work takes place in the same world as "Trials of Lena River Boarding School" but in an alternate timeline. So, if you want to see more of the Underrealm you could check out that story.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta)
Series: The Underrealm Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112273
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

Why do things always change? Why can nothing stay the same? Even chaos can be comforting as long as it remains chaotic. But things are never that easy. And you can never know when your life will take a new turn.

It all started with a simple radio announcement. If you were able to see it, you might have described it as a pleasant sight. A breath of fresh air in the otherwise festering neighborhoods of the Underrealm. But the radio anchor inside had made sure that neither she or her station could be easily found. She was the only source to get information from in the Underrealm. For the younger ones, her show could be life-saving. For the older ones, it was a way to keep an eye on their enemies.   
Every hideout, shop, apartment, and basement was equipped with a grey box. A radio. 

Eyeless Jack was cleaning his workspace when he turned it on. Quiet static emitted from the box while he cleaned his scalpels and dipped a sponge into water to clean the metal table.  
Then a voice. “Hello fellow ghouls, creeps, nonhumans and killers.”   
The cannibal perked up a bit before wiping away some of the blood splatters.  
“Wherever you are I am here with my sultry voice to keep you up to date with the hottest gossip and even hotter news of the Underrealm and the Overrealm. I, of course, am The Void alias the Voice of the Underrealm. It is almost 12 and I feel like spilling some tea. Rumor has it that a certain horned demon has been sighted in the Underrealm. He disappeared an entire millennium ago and he does not seem happy. Stay out of his way if you can.  
After a few fresh clips of tortured screams supplied by the Carnival, I will tell you the newest gossip about the Circle, the Triskel and other gangs. So stay tuned.”  
Water dripped from the sponge as Eyeless Jack stared into the air.   
_Drip...drip...drip…_  
Small droplets splashing onto the floor. He let go of the sponge and slowly wiped his hands. Quickly he strode to the other side of the room and felt the desk for his phone. He pressed a button to activate voice control. “Call Virgo.”

 _Tap...tap...tap…_  
Jane was thinking deeply and slowly tapped her fingers on the oak table. Behind her Laughing Jill was pacing up and down in the kitchen, her skirt rustling like a bird's wing.  
“Calm down, Jill. It’s probably just a false alarm,”Clockwork tried to calm her. She also joined Janes tapping but in the rhythm the clock ticking steadily in her eye socket.  
“Maybe. Or maybe not. Keep that thing on just in case,” the clown lady replied and pointed a claw at the radio.  
Jane kept quiet. There were other things to worry about.

In another part of the Underrealm, the radio show was played over and over. Sometimes distorted, sometimes with a higher pitch. BEN was having fun.   
“Do you think it’s true?” Sally sat next to his screen, a teddy bear in her lap. “Who knows?” The boy grinned widely. Finally, things were getting interesting.

Only one person had not heard the news yet. He was busy drinking himself into oblivion or at least trying to. It was his bar after all and no bartender would dare tell him no.  
So he chugged one shot after the other in the back room while he listened to the quiet thumping of the music downstairs.   
But then he was disrupted rather unpleasantly. “What do you want, Sleepless?” Jeff leaned back on the couch as he observed the man who had just entered his private space.  
“News on the radio. Zalgo is back.”   
Jeff laughed quietly. He looked up into Sleepless’ multi-colored eyes before replying: “Tell me more.”


	2. First Stirrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyeless Jack has a really bad feeling.

He breathed out, all the pressure that had built up vanishing from his body. Jack adjusted his coat before striding to the door and leaving his office.  
The hallway was cold and empty. Not that he cared. The blind cannibal did not care for much these days. A nurse rushed past him to care for a patient. It’s surprising how even legless meat can run.  
Jack left them to it since he had more important things occupying his mind. He needed to check in on his colleague to see what he thought of the news about Zalgo.  
His left hand traced the wall and he counted the doors. This clinic was still fairly new to him so he did not have the time to grow accustomed to every nook and corner. Yet. Part of the reason why he disliked new places.  
What he did know though is that Dr. Smiley's office was five doors away from his. It was not hard to find.  
Jack knocked. He picked up some shuffling and the clanking of a knife before steps approached the door and it was opened.  
“Jack? Is something wrong?” The surprise in his colleague's voice was evident. Usually, they only met up for dinner but Jack was feeling sick and that meant that something bad was coming.  
“Did you listen to the radio?” he asked. Dr. Smiley pulled off his surgical mask and put it down on a table. “No, I haven’t recently. Too many patients.”  
Jack nodded. That’s what he thought. “Anything interesting?”Smiley then asked.  
Eyeless Jack pushed past him and strode towards the chair next to Dr.Smileys desk. His colleague, now really confused, followed him.  
Jack located one of the two chairs in the room rather quickly. He felt a bit of relief that he had found it. Dr.Smiley had redecorated the room again. He smelled the cactus standing on the shelf to his right instead of his left where it had rested only a few days before. This was the third time this month alone. What was going on inside Smiley's head?   
“Jack, talk to me. What’s going on.”  
“Zalgo is back.”  
Silence. But Jack didn’t need words. He immediately sniffed the air to find only confusion with a hint of fear.  
“How do you know?” Dr. Smiley asked, his voice steady but his hands audibly shaking.  
“It was announced on the radio today,” Eyeless Jack replied before leaning back in the wooden chair. What kind of face was Smiley making, he wondered.  
The doctor now slowly paced the room. Tiny steps that scratched over the wooden floor.  
“Did you call Virgo?”  
“Yes. He didn’t say much. He’s sending some of ours to investigate if it’s true.”  
“And? What do you think?”  
“Void is a reliable source when it comes to rumors. I think he might be back.”  
Jack pictured his colleague nodding his head judging by the cracking of his neck before pursuing his pacing more aggressively.  
Then he heard the quiet creaking of wood in front of him as Smiley sat on his desk.  
“I will announce it to the others. How do you think the rest of the gangs will react?”  
EJ tapped his index fingers against each other.  
“The Circle knows for sure. So do BEN and his people. The Carnival might not have heard,” he then answered.  
“What about Jeff’s gang?”  
Eyeless Jack let out a sigh at that name and the judging vibes emanating from his colleague. “His henchmen might have heard. They could have told him. I hope so. I don’t want him running into his demise for the third time.”  
“Jack, it’s not your job to worry about him. Let his pets do that.”  
Jack nodded but the muscles in his legs clenched. “I have to see to a few more patients,” the cannibal then said before getting up and slowly striding to the door.  
“Don’t take any rash actions, Jack.”  
Smiley watched with a hint of concern as the cannibal left without another word.


	3. When The Unease Settles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful when messing with Jane

“Nathalie...are you fucking serious?” Jane slowly lifted her foot and inspected the heel of her shoe. Crimson dripping from her new pumps.  
“What?” The brown-haired woman slowly jogged down the stairs. “Uhh...sorry, girl. I forgot I left that there. I swear, I literally was going up to get a trash bag but I was-” She gave Jane a mischievous grin “-distracted.”  
Laughing Jill, who had heard the ruckus rushed down the stairs as well. “Bloody hell. Clocky, clean that up.” She wrinkled her nose before carefully stepping over the puddle of blood to get to the improvised kitchen.  
Over an open fire simmered some soup in a medieval-looking pot. The smell of garlic and herbs failed to mask the coppery scent of fresh blood  
“Anything new about Zalgo?”Clockwork called after Jill. Deciding to forgo the hassle with the trash bags, she just began to drag the corpse out the back door. “No. But apparently, Jeff’s guys are on the move again. I sent out some of the baby girls to check it out.”Jill remarked absentmindedly while turning on the coffee machine, the only piece of equipment in the kitchen that seemed new.  
Jane clenched her teeth. That name alone made her see red. Calm breaths now, Jane. Don’t freak out. “Who did you send?”Jane asked. She didn’t sound as calm as she would have liked.  
The monochrome clown lady walked up to her and rested a hand on Jane’s shoulder. “I sent Zero and Sadie. They will not have any trouble with Jeff’s silly boys.” Then she flashed her pointy teeth.  
“Let me go. I want to make sure.”  
Jill’s face darkened. Her sharp-toothed smile disappeared “No, Jane. No risks right now.” A firm answer. Jane suppressed a growl and angrily stared at the floor.  
“Keep your head up, love. Revenge is not the way. Maybe go up to the humans. Blow off a bit of steam.”  
Jane let her hair fall into her face, covering the look of dismay that spread over her porcelain features.  
Laughing Jill clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “Don’t start drama.” She gripped the shorter girl's arm and squeezed.  
“I’m not cleaning up after you again,” Jill hissed into Jane's ear.  
“Yeah, whatever.” Jane freed herself and took a few steps away from the clown. She stared at the floor for a bit before walking away.  
Her heels clicked quietly as she made her way through the base.  
The Circle was a big group. Too big for any former hideouts, flats or apartments. So here they were, an observatory on a cliff. Far from the stinking alleyways and twisted ways of the main city.  
Jane thought of Lord Zalgo as she walked up to the top. He helped them to build this. Made it big enough for all of the girls. He never told them why.  
As she reached the top she took a deep breath. None of them had bothered to move the gigantic telescope which was taking up most of the space on the top floor.  
Jane moved past it and stepped outside onto the outer deck of the observatory. There she stood. Her black coat brushed along her ankles as she grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket  
Carefully she clicked her lighter. Fire was still a sore subject to her. That was maybe the only thing she and Jeff had in common. And she intended to overcome her fears. No matter how many millennia it took.  
She rested her hand on the railing and stared down. In the distance red and yellow lights marked the Underrealm’s skyline.  
“Jane?” She turned around and blew some smoke out of her lungs.  
“What is it?”  
The girl who approached her was careful. Nina remembered her last unfortunate encounter with an angry Jane and secretly grimaced.  
“I’m going out for a spree. Wanna join?”Nina then asked.  
Jane filled her lungs with poison once more before she flicked the half-smoked cigarette over the edge.  
“I’m coming.”


	4. Bloodied Candies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is brewing in the Carnival

Quiet humming echoed through a tent. A deep and melodic voice. Golden light emanated from the figure which was gracefully swinging from the ceiling.  
The swing seemed to be made of liquid sunlight. The tent was empty. Nothing and no one there to disturb the melody. He was quite lost in thought. No one would dare to disrupt the Puppeteer.  
Except for one person. Dirt crunched beneath Bloody Painter's feet. He tilted his head back to look at the Puppeteer. “LJ is calling a meeting.” Golden eyes fixated him immediately.  
“I see.” The Puppeteer slowly lowered the swing until his feet lightly hit the ground. He smiled at Bloody Painter. “Let’s go,” he said in a chipper tone.  
They walked across the grounds of a carnival that was bustling with life. If you could call it that. Colorfully dressed creatures were doing somersaults and cartwheels and twisting their necks into fun shapes all over the blackened ground.  
“Who is coming?”  
“Only the big fish,” Bloody Painter responded.  
“So Jason is back?”  
“I think so. I didn’t see him.”  
“Are you okay, Helen?” The puppet master grabbed Helen's arm and stopped.  
The boy lifted his mask to look at his friend. Dark circles beneath Bloody Painter's eyes made him look done with life.   
“Something is going on. I went to the cupcake shop today. Everyone is whispering about something. I don’t know what it is. That makes me nervous.”  
The Puppeteer frowned slightly. “Is that why Jack called for us?” Helen shrugged.  
The golden-eyed man smiled at his friend. “Don’t fret. I’m sure it’s just Jill picking a fight again.” While sounding chipper, he was getting worried too. Now that Helen mentioned it, something was off.  
Puppeteer had noticed the ghost children acting strange recently. Whispering amongst themselves, quieting down when someone got close to them and being more pale and quiet than usual.  
He and Bloody Painter now approached a giant tent which was located in the center of the carnival. Black and white stripes, fairy lights all over and smelling of cotton candy.  
With a smile, Puppeteer entered the tent and greeted Laughing Jack. The monochrome Clown who had been walking up and down lost in thought stopped dead in his tracks. “There you are. Took you long enough,” he snarled.  
The puppet master raised his hands in defense, while Helen closed off the tent's entrance behind himself.   
“Oh, welcome back, Jason. How was the trip?” Puppeteer asks as soon as he spotted the toymaker.  
Jason grinned widely. “Let’s say I was… successful.” Laughing Jack started getting impatient. “Listen up, people. I didn’t call you here to chit-chat. We have a problem.”  
The seriousness in the clown's voice caused every smile to fade. Laughing Jack, who was usually the jolliest one in the group seemed quite upset. “My children are acting suspicious. And they are hiding it from ME!” His voice rose high from irritation.  
“The children hiding something?” Jason fiddled with his bowtie with a slight sneer. “Don’t be ridiculous.”  
Laughing Jack snapped in his directions, eyes aflame with vicious hatred. The clown clenched and unclenched his fists. Looking sharp enough to cut the toymaker into fleshy ribbons.  
Before any violence could occur the Puppeteer stepped in between the two. “Now, now. Laughing Jack is not over-exaggerating. I have noticed this trend as well.”   
This caught Jason’s attention and he stopped his fidgeting and gave the Puppeteer his whole attention. The puppet master smiled knowingly. He has been dancing this diplomatic choreography for quite some time. He knew all of the steps.  
“I will not let this escalate.” Everyone in the tent turned to Laughing Jack. His hands rested behind his back, his foot tapping to a melody only he could hear.  
“This is my Carnival. And I will find out what it is hiding from me.”


	5. The Overrealm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news spread. Soon the Faceless One will know

A Seven Eleven late at night. Charlotte had worked here for a very long time. The night shift was usually her favorite. Rarely any people, a few drunk ones, a few hobos. When she checked her phone it was 3 am. Only three more hours until the end of her shift.  
Then one of her regulars came in. This guy was one of her favorites. A nice young man who did not make advances towards her much and only bought a few things.  
“Hi Toby,” she greeted him. He gave her a small smile. Most of it was covered by the big bandaid on his cheek. She tried no to stare too much.  
“Hi Charlotte. How was your day?” The boy picked up some Cheerios, cherry flavored candy and some toilet paper while listening to Charlotte chatting to him about her shift and her day at college.   
“How’s your boss doing? Is he treating you better?” she asked as she finished her chattering. Toby looked up from a bag of chips he was examining. He smiled once more. “Yeah. It’s been better. My co-workers are also more chill. We haven’t really talked to the boss in a bit.”  
Charlotte was quite curious where he worked at but she knew better than to ask. The last time she did he seemed really uncomfortable. And she did respect his boundaries. Plus it made the whole thing more fun. Her regular remained a mystery.  
Slowly Toby made his way to the counter. He was doing his twitching thing again. After some google research, Charlotte had discovered that he probably had Tourettes.   
“Has anything interesting happened these past days?” Toby always asked this question. Charlotte figured that he did not follow the news or was just too busy.  
“There has been a huge mass murder in Paris. Over a hundred people died. No one knows who did it. Apparently, it was really brutal.”  
“Is that so?”  
He seemed a bit bored. Then his phone rang. With impeccable speed, he dug into his pockets to fish it out and answered before the second ring.“Yeah?”  
Charlotte couldn’t help but listen in. Maybe this was her chance to learn more about her mysterious regular. “What? W-w-what do you mean?” She had never heard him stutter before.  
Toby frowned deeply, his tics getting worse. “Wait, wait, wait. Can you repeat that?” He seemed worried. No, scared. “Did you talk to the boss? What did he say?” So he was probably talking to one of his co-workers. Toby lightly complained about one of them on more than one occasion. Apparently, the guy kept picking on Toby and nagging him constantly.  
“Yes. I’m on my way.” He hung up.   
“Is everything okay?” Charlotte asked. Toby placed a few bills on the counter before looking up at her. His eyes were cold, hard and kind of scary. She had never seen him look at her like that.  
“Be careful when you go out at night. It seems like something bad is going on up here.”  
Up here? What was he talking about? A cold shiver ran down Charlotte’s back as she handed Toby his bagged groceries. Don’t tell me that he was one of those secret creepers as well. She half expected him to lunge at her but instead the young man just nodded in her direction before leaving the store.

The air was chilly as Toby exited the store. His thoughts were tumbling and tripping over each other. A mess. This could not be true.  
Toby had never met Zalgo. But the boss had told him stories. The boss and the Lord of the Underrealm were not on good terms. He never told them why.  
The bag is his hand slowly swung from side to side as he walked down the street to make his way to the woods. Time to go home and fix this mess.


	6. Black Paper and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughter in the VIP room. Let's hope Sleepless and Nightmare survive this

“Oh...my...goodness. This is an emergency broadcast. The recently returned Lord Zalgo has sent out his minions. He sent the Hooded Children to every big leader in the Underrealm. Some witnesses even claim to have seen that the minions entered the Slenderman’s Woods. Things are escalating, dear listeners. I, of course, will keep you up to date. This is the Void, signing out for now.”  
Jeff giggles like a little child while listening to this broadcast. The red letter turning in his hands. He has yet to open it. The Hooded Child who delivered it was long gone.  
Sleepless and Homicidal Nightmare sit by him and watching him curiously. Both are on the edge of their seat, wondering what was written in the letter.  
The music in the club downstairs is deafening but only quiet thumping reaches the “VIP-Lounge” as Jeff calls it. The room is only dimly lit. All light is shut out by blinds which always remain closed.  
Empty liquor bottles litter the floor around the couch where Jeff spends most of his days. Two smaller couches are placed to his left and right where possible guests could sit. However, most of the time he prefers drinking alone.  
He had called Sleepless here because he considered him one of his most loyal henchmen. Nightmare, a young girl all in black, was only here so Jeff could have a larger audience.  
“Big leaders of the Underrealm.” Jeff takes great pleasure in quoting the radio anchor. This red letter in his white leathery fingers was an affirmation for him. He’s one of the big fish. Jeff is important.  
“What do you think is inside?” Nightmare whispers in Sleepless’ direction.  
“Shut up.” he hisses back. Then his eyes return to Jeff. His boss was watching them, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Have you been playing with fire again, Nightmare?” Of course, Jeff had no evidence concerning this but he knew this girl's tendency.  
“Only once, boss. I swear. And he survived it.” The shiver running through Nightmare's body chilled her to the bone. It was impossible to predict Jeff.  
He was a force of nature. Often irritated at the smallest things. Her boss got triggered easily and had made it a habit to kill anyone who was in his presence when he had one of his fits. Then there were other times where he was kind, humorous and even praised his henchmen.  
But this wasn’t one of those times. “I don’t give a fuck,” he growls in her direction. She expects him to hurl himself at her to hurt or kill her but Jeff’s attention returns to the letter.  
The ripping of paper can be heard as he destroys the envelope completely. He tosses the red paper aside and it slides beneath one of the couches. Now there is only a black letter in his hand. The writing is white, neat and tight. Jeff has to hold it close to his face since the whiskey in his blood makes the words tumble over each other.  
Then he starts to read. His raspy voice is quiet which makes both Sleepless and Nightmare lean closer to listen.

"Dearest Underrealm,

I have returned to you. Most of you are probably surprised to hear that. It’s safe to say that the majority did not expect me to ever wake from my slumber.

I wasn’t intending to either. But there are matters at hand that I have to settle. Come to my residence tomorrow. Bring no more than two of your followers.

If any of you don’t come it will be the end of the Underrealm and each of its inhabitants.

Sincerely,  
Lord Zalgo  
Lord of the Underrealm, Singer of the Song of the Apocalypse and your devoted friend"

A rumbling sound escapes Jeff’s throat. Sleepless and Nightmare both cower in the farthest corner on the couch. Then his growling turns to laughter. A shrill mindless shrieking which shakes Jeff’s entire body. Between his laughs, he giddily proclaims: “The Demon King is afraid!”


	7. The Screens Have Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Glitchy boi on the rocks

“Shut your fucking mouth, Red. I’m talking.” BEN shrieked at one of the other screens. The hideout of BEN and his people was underground. No creature of flesh and blood was able to enter. No windows, no doors. Only one room filled with screens.  
These screens took up all the walls. Varying in size and shape but there was only one that was bigger than 50 inches. BEN was an exception. As their leader, he saw it as his right to be the only one with a screen which was 80 inches. A massive TV giving him enough room to show off his features and keep an eye on all of his minions.  
They needed the screens. They had no physical body anymore. The only physical things they could call their own were the cursed cartridges tied to their existence. Nothing more.  
All of the screens were crowded. Many of the ‘glitching spirits’ as they were called on the streets, had to share a screen. Except for BEN of course.  
In the room were only two beings who were not tied to a screen. Two ghost children. Sally was quite bored by the fighting and arguing which had been going on for about an hour by now. She was quietly playing with her teddy bear waiting for this whole business talking to be over.  
The other ghost was a young boy wearing a shirt, black pants and black suspenders with a bow tie. He tried his best to follow the conversation but grew more frustrated by the second.  
“What? I’m just saying what everyone else is thinking. It’s a trap.” Glitchy Red growled. From all the Pokemon-related glitchy spirits, he was the one who looked closest to the original trainer. Only a bit more bloody.  
“Speak for yourself. You’re just being a coward again. And remember what happened last time? Our access was restricted for a whole week.” Lost Silver seems quite resentful towards Red who was only a few screens away from him.  
“Alright, everybody. Shut your fucking mouths.” BEN only had to raise his voice slightly for everyone to quiet down. The young Link look-alike gives them a glitching grin. “One of our friends from the Carnival is here. With some news.” He turns to the boy with the bowtie.  
Sally watches the boy as he gets up. “I saw one of the messengers in the woods,” he says in a quiet voice.  
“And? What about it? It probably reached Jack only minutes later.” BEN’s voice now had an impatient undertone.  
“Don’t be mean.” Sally protested. “You’re scaring him.” She got up and gave BEN a nasty look. He rolled his eyes but calmed his glitching and tried to give the ghost boy a sincere smile.  
“No, no. You don’t understand.”  
The small child’s hands shook. He did not dare to raise his head.  
“Our messenger was already there. The other...the other one he..”  
“Spit it out.” BEN hissed.  
The ghost boy flinched. He should not be here. He did not even tell Jack. No. Michael just saw Sally who smiled and extended her hand. How did she know? And why did he follow her?  
But now he was here. Betraying Jack and the Carnival. But he could not help it. He was so scared. The woods have never seemed so dark, so cold.  
“He was not there for us,” he mumbled. “He went to the Slenderman.”


	8. Zalgo's Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is nervous but tries to hide it

The car rounded the commercial district for the second time. At least that is what Dr. Smiley’s sighing indicated. It was not unlike Virgo to leave them waiting but that did not make it less pleasant.  
Eyeless Jack ran his finger around the cool leather that Smiley told him was black. Technically they didn’t even need to ride in this car. Zalgo’s Tower was only a five-minute walk away from the clinic. However, Virgo insisted on discussing their approach before.  
Who would be there? Jack knew he could count on Jeff showing up. And that means that the circle will join as well. But what about the carnival? And, if the circulating rumors can be believed, the Slenderman?   
Jack sniffed the air to find only Dr.Smiley’s restlessness hanging like a thunder cloud over his colleague’s head. EJ had to admit to sharing the sentiment. In the Underrealm changes rarely occurred. Things and people mostly stayed the same. But the self-proclaimed lord of the small realm returning was worrying.  
“Finally.” he heard Smiley mutter as the car stopped. EJ tilted his head and heard the car door to his left opening. In wafted the familiar scent of Virgo. Cooked meat, spices and a small undertone of disinfectant.   
The final link of the Triskel trio.  
“Hello, my friends. How are you doing?” Virgo sounded cheery as usual when he sat down next to Jack. EJ breathed in deeply. Pushing aside the obvious smells stuck on his friend's clothes he caught a whiff of uncertainty.  
“I am concerned. Considering who else has gotten this invitation… Virgo, this will be a bloodbath.” Smiley said. The intensity of worry in his voice was quite convincing. Jack could not help but nod in agreement. On the streets, it was quite normal for one or two members of rivaling groups to fight. But putting all of the leaders in one place? Madness.  
“So,” Virgo said leaning back audibly “you suggest we do not go?”  
Silence.  
The other side of the coin. Because if Lord Zalgo had really returned EJ wanted to know why. It had to be important. Right? Curiosity was his downfall but that did not stop him.  
“We should go. But Smiley’s concern is one I share.” EJ interjected. “Not attending is out of the question but we should discuss possible actions to prevent violent altercations. Or decide to stay passive.”  
Honestly, the last option seemed the most appealing.  
“You’re right, Jack.” Virgo agreed before adding “So let’s discuss our game plan before we head into the lion’s den.”

Eyeless Jack lost track of the number of times the car rounded the streets of the Underrealm before Virgo declared that the time had come to face Zalgo. If it was really him.  
Of course, Void usually did not base her broadcasts on mere gossip but you could never be sure.   
Virgo held the door open and Jack stepped outside. He picked up the sound of many voices. A crowd in front of Zalgo’s tower. They were a bit distant which was not too surprising.  
Standing too close to that tower without the owner’s permission was a dangerous feat.   
Unfortunately, the presence of so many creatures made it harder for Jack to smell the other leaders. He informed Virgo of this before heading close to the tower.  
He had been here only once. During his years down here he tended to avoid the places that gave him literal supernatural migraines. But he was here once.  
Back then. Back when the wounds in his eye sockets were still fresh. Back when he still mourned the absence of the orbs that used to fill them. He was only there to meet Zalgo.  
As he had approached the place for the first time his only company was his own. Later Smiley described the tower for him.   
The tower stood as the tallest building in all the Underrealm. Apparently it could easily be seen even from the entrance to his underground world.   
“There is nothing as red as that tower.” Dr. Smiley had joked. Jack never liked that color. So aggressive and menacing. Some killers down here enjoyed the color since it reminded them of blood. For obvious reasons, Jack got no visual stimulation from his kills. He was the auditory type.  
Zalgo’s tower rested in the center of an abbey-like building. The structure itself was made of alternating red and black bricks. Reaching into the sky with spiraling steps outside as the only way to reach the top. There rested the lord’s private quarters.  
The roof was strangely curved. EJ always had trouble imagining what Dr. Smiley called a “witch hat roof”.   
Jack reached out until his fingers rested on the cold metal gate. His gut churned in a peculiar way. Immediately he let go but the feeling stayed. Was this Zalgo’s influence or only his body's reaction to his own nervousness?  
“Jack?” Virgo asked.  
“I have not been here for a while.”  
He heard Virgo chuckle. “I can’t really blame you for that. Can you already smell the servants?”  
Oh yes. He could. Jack had tried to ignore the putrid smell of fowling flesh and puss. To no avail. He sighed with grim resignation and pushed some of his more unpleasant feelings aside.   
Slowly he pushed open the gate. He straightened his back. Now no more mistakes could be made. No more weakness, nervousness or doubt. The room for error was too small.  
“Let’s see how long they last before they are at each other’s throats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long absence. COVID and writers block really had me in their grip. It really helped to see that people are actually interested in this even though it's more of a side project for me. But don't worry, more is coming soon.  
> The next chapter is already done and will be released next week. I really appreciate the kudos and comments left by all of you. Thank you so much!  
> While you wait for the next update it would be great if you could check out my other works.  
> "Trials of Lena River Boarding School" is my main project about a school of terror inhabited by our favorite fictional killers.  
> Or for those who are interested in my first attempt at romance maybe read "My sweet"?  
> Regardless of that, I am happy to have you here. Have a nice day!


	9. A Very Nervous Clown Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Circle lead by Jill arrives at Zalgo's Tower. The tensions rise

The Circle was in a rush. A crowd of girls followed Laughing Jill down the main street of the shopping district. The clown ladies' heels collided loudly with the concrete, scaring away the fleshy critters and fresh meat littering the streets.  
Jill knew the shadow was watching her every move. She held her head high, nose poking at the sky. Now was no time for hesitation, missteps or doubt. This meeting had the potential to lift the Circle to new heights. To give them the recognition they already deserved but had not received.  
Clockwork and Jane trailed close behind her. Clocky was the obvious choice to accompany Jill. She could keep her cool and was one of the few Circle girls to have positive relationships in some of the other gangs.  
Jane on the other hand was a wild card. Especially considering that Jeff would be attending. Laughing Jill knew this. But she also knew that Jane would snap if Jill did not give her a chance for fresh air and to prove herself. And so the leader of the Circle bit the bullet.  
From one of the side alleys, Nina joined the group. She still sulked a bit since she was not allowed to attend the fancy meeting. Instead she was given control over a few of the newer girls to secure the perimeter and check for any suspicious activity.  
After all, this could still be a trap.  
Jill resisted the urge to play with her hair. A dozen eyes lurking at the windows were waiting for her to show a sign of nervousness. Therefore her claws remained at her sides.   
Zalgo’s tower soon came into view. The crowd of girls dispersed to get on their positions. Only Laughing Jill, Clockwork and Jane remained.  
“I don’t want to be embarrassed in there, do you understand?” Jill asked, her head unintentionally twitching in Jane’s direction.  
Jane narrowed her obsidian eyes and gave a curt nod.  
“No need to worry. We can handle a few rebellious teens.” Clocky chuckled at her own joke.  
“Don’t forget the Lord of Underrealm coming back from the dead.”  
“I was not planning to, Janey.” replied the clock eyed girl, her smile getting only wider.  
The slight banter worked wonders on the storm cloud hanging over Jill’s head. Nothing about this situation appealed to her but seeing her girls still joking despite this calmed her slightly.  
As she passed through the gates of Zalgo’s tower the banter quieted down. A few feet ahead Laughing Jill spotted the Triskel chatting in front of the two main entrance doors.  
She turned her eyes away and while passing them she tried her best to act as if they were invisible. Still, she walked faster than before. Jill did not want Eyeless Jack to pick up on her insecurities and worries.  
The doors were even taller up close. Jill was not small but it was more than twice her size. Swirls of black and red stone raked and twisted around themselves. Quite dizzying to look at.  
Clockwork and Jane stepped forward and pushed the doors open for her.   
Don’t lower your head. If they stare at you, glare back until they die of shame over their own patheticness. They do not hold a candle to you. They fear you.  
As long as Laughing Jill repeated her mantras in her head, she would be alright. Just think ‘murder’ and walk. They would have to make room for her.  
Besides the Circle, the Carnival and the Ghost Children were present. The Triskel entered behind Jill and her companions.   
Jeff and his lackeys were the only ones missing. And maybe the Slenderman if the rumors could be believed.  
The gangs stood as far from each other as possible, seizing each other up. When did they ever meet like this? All cooped up together on supposedly ‘neutral’ grounds?  
Of course, neither Jill nor anyone else in the room really believed in that. So far this meeting could only end in bloodshed. A different outcome seemed highly unlikely.  
After securing a corner of the room for herself Jill took the chance to properly take in her surroundings.   
This place was entirely new to her. But she knew Zalgo so it came as no surprise to find that this entrance hall of his showed off some of his power and wealth.  
The ground was shining stone in his colors, red and black. The Lord of the Underrealm obeyed that color code in almost everything he owned. On the wall, the swirls from the door continued just this time pulsing with energy.  
As Jill pressed a clawed hand against the wallpaper it gave out slights and she could feel a strong rhythmic thumping from below.  
Almost like a heartbeat.  
“Jill.” Clocky’s hushed whisper ripped her out of her fascinated inspection. The clown lady turned around just in time to see Jeff enter, flanked by Sleepless and a nobody. A girl. Irked Jill crossed her arms in front of her chest. A girl with the Slashers. Outrageous.  
From the corner of her eye, she noticed Jane tensing up. Her companions' eyes were glued to Jeff who strolled into the lavish hall with a jawn.   
Jill suppressed the urge to lunge at him for his insolence as well as stopping herself from grabbing Jane’s arm. Jane was a big girl. More than capable of handling herself.  
Now they all stood there. Keeping an eye on everyone while trying to look as casual and uncaring as possible. A theatre worthy performance.  
Deep down Jill was waiting for the pin to drop. For an explosion. Why did Zalgo beckon them here? And when would he show themselves.  
When the entrance doors opened once more these questions were not answered. But a different one was. Was it true that the Slenderman was invited to attend?  
Maybe it was, maybe it was not. But the door closed behind him and the Faceless lifted himself up to his full height. The Slenderman had emerged from his woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Halloween is close I thought it fitting to post a chapter. Tomorrow there will also be a very special chapter so stick around for that if you want.


	10. Intermission: A Friday Morning Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recording of a radio broadcast XX days before the reawakening of Zalgo

“Good morning to all of you notorious killers and those who are not quite there yet. This sultry voice coming out of your radio belongs to me, The Void also known as the voice of the Underrealm. How is your morning going so far? I’m doing great. Today Glitchy was soooo angry and he told me...oh… yeah I don’t wanna bore you with that stuff. So let's just get to the news, shall we?  
As we speak the violence in the front parts of the shopping district is still in motion. Before it was only a few of the Fresh Meat trying to assert their dominance against some of Jeff’s people but apparently they now have attracted not only the Triskel but the Carnival is also involved. Members of both groups have been seen tearing the Fresh Meat to shreds. Marilla, owner of the “Crimson Tears and Cakes” bakery reported that this has made business impossible for her and many other store owners. Plus cleaning off the guts on her shop windows was a real pain.   
So in case you consider to head there for a little shopping trip: don’t.  
Speaking of Fresh Meat, here are some more tips on how to stay alive during those first weeks. ‘Cause if after three weeks you have not found your way into a gang… I have some bad news for you.  
But you knew that already. Now, let’s get to business.  
Here is Void’s tip of the day for all of you new killers out there.  
When going to the Carnival, bring payment.  
Anything will do. Euros, dollars, gold, teeth. Anything of value that can be exchanged for the Carnival’s services will do.  
And you will have to pay for their services. Once you cross the threshold of the campgrounds there is no going back. Don’t even think for a second you are getting out of there without playing some games or buying some of their candy. I advise against trying to leave before doing at least one thing you have to pay for. From what I heard Jason the Toymaker is the one to take care of those whose curiosity is deeper than their wallets.  
Right. That takes care of that. So how about some news from the Overrealm next?  
There is a crawling in the walls. Francesca doesn’t know how that is possible. There are no hollow spaces in or behind her walls. Rats, mice or other critters should not be able to be inside her wall. And yet every night, every time she is alone she hears the scratching of tiny claws against the drywall. Sometimes on the bottom near the floorboards, other times as high as the picture frame that displays her and her mother's trip to Italy for her 19th birthday.  
It started out quietly and she could blame it on normal building noises. However, the scratching has been getting louder. More insistent.  
Francessca tried to call her landlord to get the old lady to call an exterminator. But she just confirmed what Francessca already knew. There is no crawling in the walls. There is simply no room for it.  
Right now Francesca lies in her bed. The scratching is back. Desperately she closes her eyes. No longer does she want to hear the violent slashing of whatever is in her wall. She tries to ignore it getting louder. But she can’t. Not when she hears the first crack break open the wall.  
News just came in that Nathan the Nobody was slain by the Circle’s very own Jane the Killer. Nathan was one of the older members of the Slasher gang. So I don’t know about you folks but this reeks like petty revenge to me.  
No offense Jane. Jeff killing your family is bad and all but this is like, what? The third lackey you killed in four months? Girl, have some self-respect. He’s not gonna notice you if you get this desperate about it.  
Oh, right. This is the reason tensions are quite high at the moment. We might have another gang war on our hands soon. The Circle is lacking alleys but maybe Clockwork can pull some strings with the Carnival if you catch my drift. As for the Slasher gang, they might have BEN on their side but that is a big maybe. Glitchy has not gotten too much out of him yet but it is a possibility. Also maybe the Triskel will get involved again. But that's even more uncertain.  
For the Fresh Meat out there this means the following: stay out of the way. I know, I know. You think this is your chance to impress the big gang leaders.  
No. They won’t be looking for recruits in the middle of battle. Plus you probably won’t survive it if Jeff and the Circle clash. Another tip of yours truly.  
Oh no. Would you look at that. That brings us to the end of my hourly report. A shame, isn’t it? Oh well. I will see you in a bit with more info on the possible gang war as well as more peaks into the Faceless Forest.  
Meanwhile, I will bless your ears with some of the Puppeteer's newest pieces.  
This is Void, signing out. Make sure to stay tuned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little special treat that shows the more... mundane parts of life in the Underrealm. What do you think?  
> Honestly, it was very fun to do since I don't get a chance to write in this format too much. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	11. Lord Zalgo Emgerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughing Jack witnesses the return of Zalgo. But something seems off about the Lord of the Underrealm.

Seeing the Slenderman brought a heavy silence over the room. The younger killers marveled at the intensity of his aura and stared at his legendary lack of face.  
But the elder ones, like Laughing Jack, knew better. Looking at the master of the Faceless Forest strolling into the hall accompanied by two of his proxies bothered him. Maybe even worried him a bit.  
Just like Zalgo, Slenderman had disappeared at some point. Many people theorized about his death or other nonsense. Laughing Jack knew that creatures like that, creatures that lived before the Underrealm even was created, probably never died.  
The clown looked the Slenderman up and down.  
“Does he only own one suit?” Jason mused quietly next to him, unable to hide the sneer in his voice.  
A sharp-toothed grin spread over LJ’s face as his eyes remained glued on the faceless man.  
He brought Kate and Toby with him. The first one made sense but why the boy with the goggles? Kate could at least control herself and her anger.  
On the other hand, LJ took a personal liking to Toby. Since the boy did not feel any pain their first encounter was...fun. Something that Jack might look to repeat.  
Slowly the quiet chatter returned after the gangs had made sure that the Slenderman was not looking to tear them apart.  
“I think I’m going to say ‘hi’”  
Laughing Jack shot the Puppeteer a surprised look.  
“To Slenderman?”  
“Who else?”  
“I don’t know if I like that he is here,” said Jack without his eyes leaving the faceless man. “That combined with Zalgo’s cryptic nonsense tickles me the wrong way. Go if you please, just don’t expect me to bury your remains.”  
The Puppeteer's eyes just lit up in response and the grey-skinned man strode forward to greet Slenderman. Many eyes followed as he bounced up to him and said: “Slendy! How nice to see you. Where have you been?”  
Laughing Jack bared his teeth in discomfort at seeing the unmoving man towering over his puppet master. He was not looking to replace him.

“Puppeteer.”

A shiver went through the gathered killers as the voice of the faceless man boomed through the room. Slenderman’s face moved in an almost emotive way. The skin over his cheekbones stretched and the dents that were supposed to inhabit eyes opened wider.  
“It has been a long time. But I am here. Has Zalgo emerged yet?”  
Unsurprisingly the Puppeteer kept the smile on his lips. He was not much younger than the Slenderman.  
“Not yet. But since you are here now, I’m sure he will show himself soon. How are you doing today?” Pup asked.  
The Slenderman ignored the question.  
Without another word, he turned his back on the Puppeteer and walked back towards the door.  
“Why is he leaving?” Jack heard Sally say. The little girl looked almost sad.  
However, instead of opening the doors the faceless being simply ended up leaning against it. He took his place among them, just like everyone else in this dreadful hall.  
“Maybe this is what got the children so secretive. They spend so much time in the forest. Is it not likely they just ran across the Slenderman and he gave them a little spook?” asked the Puppeteer as he returned to LJ’s side.  
“Nicolai and Helena have met him more than once. The little brats are hiding something.” snarled the clown.  
“Most likely. However,” Jason hissed in LJ’s ear “now is not the time to talk about it.”  
Then the Toymaker leaned back again and fiddled with his tophat.  
Laughing Jack felt the urge to stuff Jason’ throat with candy just to see his eyes bulge. Unfortunately, he secretly agreed with the Toymaker.  
He already knew that Jill was keeping her ugly bug eyes on his people and Jeff always looked to bother him in particular. So for now he kept the bubbling anger under wraps.  
From his left came a creek. The door to the main hall started to open. LJ bared his teeth in excitement and stood up a little straighter.  
He and his companions were closest to the doors however they still had to elbow their way to the very front. Every vermin who called themselves a leader pushed forward to be the first to see Lord Zalgo return.  
For a moment LJ doubted that the Lord of the Underrealm would stand behind that door to greet them.  
He had only seen him once. The first time he came down here remained as the first and last time he ever entered the main hall.  
That was before he heard all the stories of Zalgo.  
Laughing Jack remembered them now.  
Zalgo was cruel. His cape wafted behind him like a mist of darkness. Each mouth whispered but you could never understand it. The horns on his head were sharp enough to gut you and his teeth were even sharper. However, it is his silver tongue you have to watch out for.  
And while all these things still applied to the Zalgo that stood before them now… something was off. His smiles sat perfectly on his seven lips. Maybe it was his aura?  
Laughing Jack exchanged a look with Jason. The Toymaker raised an eyebrow in Zalgo’s direction. So he must have noticed as well.  
The Lord of the Underrealm that greeted them behind the doors seemed nothing like the glorious demon he was rumored to be. LJ paused before he realized what had bothered him about Zalgo.

He looked so old and tired.

“Hello, my friends. How nice to see you all. Well, most of you. I do spot a few new faces.” Zalgo smiled brightly at them. As if they were truly old friends.  
A shiver went down Laughing Jack’s back. Despite the subtle tiredness surrounding Zalgo, standing so close to him almost hurt. It reminded him of standing a few inches away from a fire. Hellfire, maybe.  
“Now then. While I do enjoy being stared at, there is business to get to. Follow me.” His voice sounded deeper and more serious than ever.  
Zalgo’s hulking form turned around and he strode into the main hall.  
The rest of them crowded together as best as they could without getting too close.  
“LJ? Do the children maybe know something about this? They started acting up shortly before the rumors of Zalgo waking up surfaced.” Puppeteer whispered as they walked next to each other.  
The clown shot a look in his companion’s direction. How would the children know? Another thing to interrogate them about.  
Laughing Jack twisted his claws, felt them tingling and twitching before a wrapped piece of hard candy manifested in his hand. He popped it into his mouth and entered the hall behind Lord Zalgo.  
The end was about to begin. He just did not know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. At the moment I'm working on more experimental chapters similar to the "Intermission" one. Is that something you would like to see?


	12. The Taste of Red Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate observes the ongoinf affairs in Zalgo's tower. The Lord of the Underrealm reveals what woke him up.

Kate itched. All over her body like invisible insects crawled a nervous tingling. She did not like this room. It was simply too wide, the ceiling was too low. And the people… for the first time she really wished that the boss had chosen Tim to go in her place.  
The psychopaths, cryptids and killers around her were eagerly lapping up their surroundings and the presence of Zalgo. Probably the most exciting that happened to them in ages.  
“Nothing good will happen in that tower,” the boss had said. Usually, he was right about these kinds of things.  
The room they entered reminded her of a ballroom, like in historical romance movies. A wide and open space with red and black tiled flooring. Only thing missing was a chandelier.  
The sources of light were in the corners. Like luminescent mushrooms a dark red light came from orbs which had attached themselves to the walls.  
Kate turned her eyes back to the centre of the room. Around it stood six tables. The Triskel, the Slashers, the Ghost Clan, the Carnival, the Circle and the boss. One table for every gang.  
The chairs which stood neatly arranged around each table were all turned to get a perfect view of the throne.  
A throne in which Zalgo took place with a cold grin. Just like the lights, it seemed to grow out of the wall. Pulsing. Pulsing and pounding like the living thing it was. But Zalgo had no trouble taming it.

 _We will take one of the tables as far away as possible. Head there._

Without hesitation she followed the boss’ order and strode to the table closest to the exit. Toby followed close behind her, his ticks picking up intensity. His head twitched in quick intervals and Kate could swear she heard his neck bones crack.  
With her mind she reached out to him.

_Everything is okay. We are under the boss’ protection. They fear him. They won’t touch us._

She sat down and watched as Toby grabbed the chair next to her. After a short pause she felt him return her signal.

_I don’t fear them. But...I’m worried. We don’t know what this will be about._

Kate could not disagree with that. Zalgo returning to the Underrealm was upsetting enough even for them and the boss. But the urgency and fear in his letter were a whole other thing.  
She watched as the Slenderman took his seat near them. Right now his emotions were only a bit spiked. They felt like slight nudges on her skin.  
When he read the letter on the other hand… Kate shivered as she remembered the feeling of hundreds of burning needles on her skin. Fear.

She had never felt the boss’ fear before.

Next to them, Jeff and his goons occupied the table. Kate had no problem with the Slashers. They were new on the top. A mixed group of eager killers following Jeff with something that could be mistaken for loyalty.  
However, loyalty could only be found in Proxies. She knew that. Still, it was admirable what Jeff had accomplished in such a short amount of time.  
In the distance she heard sudden laughter. Her eyes darted in the direction of the Carnival table. Laughing Jack was flashing his sharp teeth while giggling over something the Puppeteer had said.  
A spike of anger shot through Kate. Just the sight of that monochrome clown made her want to lunge over her table and tear the skin off his face.  
Toby rested a hand on her arm. “It’s okay. He didn’t really hurt me.” he mumbled.  
“Bullshit. That freak disassembled you.” Kate hissed back. She couldn’t tear her eyes from Laughing Jack. There were many people down here who deserved to suffer. Toby was not one of them.

_Calm yourself, Kate._

The boss’ voice shot through her head and she forced herself to relax. Toby’s hand found hers and she squeezed it gently.  
Together they would get through this. No doubt about it.  
By now, all of the gangs had settled down. Sally was still setting up BEN Drowned’s screen but everyone else looked to the throne. Expectantly. Leering.  
Zalgo did not seem to mind.  
The Lord of the Underrealm had placed his hands on the armrests of his chair. While he waited for silence to settle in he observed them.  
Kate did not fail to notice him stare in their direction more often. If the boss had even the semblance of eyes maybe he would have stared back.  
Instead the tall man seemed very focused on keeping his emotions in check. However, Kate knew him the longest of all the Proxies. She could figure it out either way.  
The Slenderman was restless. Uneasy. He feared that whatever the reason was that Zalgo returned, it was nothing good.  
Finally, Sally completed the set up. Following a short interval of static a face appeared on the screen. BEN looked even more excited about this than Jeff. Filthy little spy.  
Now all eyes turned to Zalgo. The talking quieted down and for a moment the entire room seemed united in anxious anticipation.  
From the corner of her eye Kate saw Toby lean forward. He cracked his knuckles and flinched continuously. Looks like he at least was no longer afraid.  
After a drawn out moment of silence, finally Zalgo raised his voice. The chatter from five of his mouths quieted down. Then he spoke.  
“My friends. I am aware that it is quite a daring endeavour to assemble all of you in the same room. However, I would not have done so if it was not urgent.”  
His smiles widened before he continued.  
“My sleep has lasted a few millennia. Quite a pleasant nap, I have to admit. But…”  
Zalgo trailed off. He still beamed at them but for once it seemed forced. Kate watched the boss’ reaction. His blank face was raised and he looked at the Lord of the Underrealm.  
Careful, as to not draw his attention she reached out to the faceless man. Kate risked a peak behind his guards to find out what he was really feeling.  
Red concern. Unwilling. Worry. A hint of fear. So the stories were not completely wrong. Her boss and the Underrealm’s lord probably were friends at some point. Otherwise the faceless man would not be concerned like that. It would be a different colour.  
“Something woke me up,” Zalgo finally said. He looked down at his hands for a moment.  
“And that something is looking to encroach on the Underrealm.”  
Many heads turned. Quiet mumbling arose. Something was planning to attack them? Humans?  
“It is not the Overrealm,” the Lord of the Underrealm explained. Kate probably was not the only one to come to that conclusion.  
“They are not human. The creatures. Now, that might seem like not too much of a big deal. Creatures are in some way the Underrealm’s specialty, aren’t they?” he chuckled. It seemed empty.  
“No. These ones are different. I have seen it.”  
Zalgo lowered his voice to a whisper.  
“I have seen this exact tower. In ruins. They are coming. And when they do, nothing will remain of the Underrealm. All of you… will be no more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. The holidays kept me quite busy but now I am back on track. If you have read this far I would love to hear what you think about this chapter.  
> I wish you guys all the best for the new year.


	13. No one can protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zalgo is talking bullshit. At least that's what Jeff wants to think.

Jeff listened to Zalgo talk. Not actively, but he did not get up and leave like he originally intended to. Looking at the Lord of the Underrealm now, Jeff wanted to feel pity. Instead, he felt unease creeping up his back.  
The formerly invincible demon rambled like a mad man, his mouths flapping wildly and his hands flailing everywhere.  
Something about creatures, about how they all will die… the old man was trying really hard to sound ominous but Jeff was not buying it. Not for one second. At least that was what he told himself.  
Because every word, every gesture of Zalgo seemed desperate. No one had ever seen the Lord of the Underrealm like this.  
Annoyed, Jeff realized that his previous assumptions about this meeting were probably false. He was hoping for a fight. Was hoping for Zalgo to pit them against each other or something. Maybe even try to exterminate the gangs altogether.  
Jeff was prepared for that. But not for this. He observed the other gangs who mostly shared his sentiment.  
The Triskel was one of the few gangs listening intently. Jeff noted Eyeless Jack’s frown and the nervous tapping of the cannibal’s fingers. Not good. EJ’s instincts and excellent sense of smell had not faltered this far. So if the cannibal was worried…  
Laughing Jill and her posse evidently shared Jeff’s disbelief at the ridiculousness of this meeting. The clown kept looking at her doll girls for an answer she was obviously not going to get.  
The Carnival was mostly the same. Puppeteer being the only exception. The master of strings’ eyes were so wide that gold almost took up his entire face. Grey fingers danced over his table. Jeff tensed at the sight.  
To distract himself from the sudden coldness in the room his eyes darted to BEN. That little bastard was lapping up Zalgo’s every word like a starved puppy. A starved puppy ready to bite his owner’s hand off.  
And then there was the problem with the Slenderman. Why was he here? A question that honestly interested Jeff more than any of Zalgo’s conspiracy theories. The faceless man just… sat there. His hands rested on the table, his back straight and that blank head of his slightly tilted.  
Interested? Bored? God, he hated not being able to read that beast. Could have been helpful the last time they butted heads.  
As if on command the scars of Jeff’s back began to itch. Instead of scratching, he started drumming his fingers on the table. Finally, he leaned over and hissed in Sleepless’s ear: “Get ready to leave. We’re pretty much done here.”  
His right-hand man gave him a look before nodding and passing the message on to Nightmare. She looked bored out of her mind and seemed almost ecstatic at the idea of returning to the bar.

“And that is why we need to form an alliance.”

Jeff’s head shot around.  
“Could you repeat that?” came a voice from BEN’s screen.  
Zalgo’s smile took up most of his face now. Finally, all eyes were on him again. They could not have heard that right. It must have been a collective auditory hallucination or whatever it was called.  
No. As Jeff scanned Zalgo’s face he saw no humor, no sign of a lie, not even uncertainty. The opposite was true. Zalgo absolutely believed that what he just said was more than reasonable.  
And then it became loud.

“Would you elaborate on that a bit?” from Virgo  
“Alliance?! What sort of sick joke is this?” shouted by Jill  
“HA AHAHA. Looks like he finally lost it,” from Laughing Jack  
“God, why did we even come here?” mumbled by Nightmare beside him.  
Silence from the Slenderman

Jeff joined in the laughter that filled some parts of the room. This was hilarious. Obviously, it was not meant as a joke but that just made it even better.  
Additionally, Laughing Jill made a face like someone pissed in her cereal.  
God, Lord Zalgo knew how to re-enter society with a bang.  
“He said that with a straight face. Holy fuck.” Jeff roared and basically collapsed on the table laughing.  
An alliance between the gangs. Zalgo probably had a better chance of trying to get human politicians around the world to agree on climate politics. Or the metric system. Or anything at all.  
The gangs did not get along. Simple as that. Before his nap, Zalgo even fired up the conflict between them just for laughs. And now he thought he could play Jesus, spout some cryptic bullshit and they would just nod, hold hands and make up?  
Hilarious.  
Eventually, it stopped being funny since it did not wipe the smug grin from Zalgo’s face. He watched them all scream, laugh and question him with such a peaceful gaze. No, not peaceful. Jeff would recognize that sort of look anywhere.

Pity.

“Are you quite done?” he asked after the gangs had mostly quieted down.  
“I am not joking. In fact, this is rather serious. This threat,” Zalgo carefully arranged his claws in his lap. “is nothing to joke about. They will wipe us all out. I am unable to stop them.”  
“You are unable to stop them?” For the first time since Zalgo’s entrance, the Slenderman had raised his voice. Jeff’s back tingled violently. He refused to look at the faceless beast.  
Even the Lord of the Underrealm was taken aback at that and his smile froze a bit.  
“Yes. I was planning to get rid of them but… I failed.”  
He said it so nonchalantly as if it was to be expected. But this was Zalgo. Lord of the Underrealm, who literally created a parallel world from scratch like the twisted god he saw himself as.  
And now he just admitted weakness right in front of them. Jeff knew he was telling the truth. Zalgo had lost a fight. But what could be powerful enough to beat him?  
“An alliance is not possible. You are aware of that, are you not?” The Slenderman’s voice dripped with pity. Not even fake pity. It was real. Why was everyone pitying each other today? And why did that unnerve Jeff so much?  
Zalgo’s smile grew sad. “I know. The Underrealm never before had to unite. There never was any outside threat. But that has changed.”  
Pause.  
The entire room seemed to hold its breath.  
“Any wars, fights and beasts you all have encountered thus far are nothing against the creatures coming for us. We can either unite… or the Underrealm ceases to exist.”  
Zalgo stood up. His form was tall, imposing and downright threatening. But still, some of his energy was gone. He looked like the shell of what he once was. Like an electrified corpse being propelled forward by only desperation.  
“All of you need to put aside your childish arguments if you want to live. I can’t protect the Underrealm. You will have to do that yourself. That is all.”  
With that, he strode towards one of the doors behind his throne. And just left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up the "Emergence Arc", one of four arcs in this story. Thank you all for your kudos and nice comments.  
> What do you think of the story so far? And where do you think it will go from here?


End file.
